


Closer

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Teenchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean to teach him how to kiss. Dean is a good kisser. A <em> very </em> good kisser. Sam figures that maybe Dean will actually kiss him, and since Dean usually moves from kissing a girl to having sex in a matter of minutes, maybe things will finally happen between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

It was Friday, the school was having a dance that night but Dean wasn't planning on going. He hated dances, he hated the music they played, he hated girls trying to get him to dance and he hated being around a bunch of people he didn't like. Dances were like school with a bad soundtrack. He'd rather spend the night hanging out with Sam, even if it was so far from where he wanted them to be, because even doing nothing but hang out with Sam was far better than anything else. Their dad was out of town for at least another week so Dean was actually looking forward to getting back to the motel.

It was lunchtime, Dean was at his locker waiting for his brother. Sam always stopped by before lunch so he was wasting time until he got there. Dean heard Sam talking and glanced over. A girl was talking to Sam. Dean chuckled, Sam looked nervous as hell, he was awkward and shy around girls, and since he had shot up and was quickly becoming Dean's height he was awkward all the time. Dean thought it was fucking adorable. Dean had noticed that Sam was starting to develop more muscles too. He kept imaging what he would look like once Sam's muscles were more like his. Dean was thinking about Sam with tight, firm muscles and realized he was staring and pretended to look for something inside of his locker. He heard the girl ask Sam if he was going to be at the dance. Sam stuttered a little, telling her that dances weren't his thing. The girl was trying to convince him, but he had no interest in her or going to a stupid lame dance, or really anything else besides Dean. He wanted to get away from her so he told her maybe and quickly walked up to his brother.

Dean looked up and smiled a sexy half smile that had made Sam's heart flutter and his stomach tighten. Sam's eyes scanned his brother's body as he turned to his locker. He felt all of the blood rush straight to his cock when his eyes landed on Dean's ass. His stupid sexy brother was wearing tight jeans and his ass looked fucking incredible in them. Sam's eyes moved up to his arms as Dean turned back around. Dean had a t-shirt on that fit snug, accenting his broad shoulders and huge biceps. Sam slid his hand over his mouth, he thought sure he was drooling.

"Goin' to the dance, huh?"

"What?  _No!_  I...I didn't know what to say."

Dean laughed and slammed his locker shut. Sam felt his quickly growing erection start to throb as Dean's bicep flexed.

"Gotta stop caring what people think, Sammy."

"I wish I could."

Sam really didn't care what most people thought, only Dean.

"Anyway, you should go. You know....socialize, find a girl..." Dean trailed off when Sam blushed and looked down.

Sam followed Dean to the cafeteria, he stayed a few steps behind, staring at his brother's ass. Sam wasn't very hungry but Dean kept adding things to Sam's tray that he wanted. Sam was still shocked that Dean actually sat by him at lunch. Seniors barely acknowledged freshmen, let alone sit by them at lunch. But Dean never gave a fuck what people thought or expected. He always lived by his own rules and did whatever he wanted regardless of what people thought or expected. Sam would have thought he'd sit by one of the girls that wanted him, which would be kind of impossible seeing as they all wanted him. Literally every girl turned and looked at him when he walked by but Sam noticed that Dean either didn't care or notice, but whenever food was around Dean didn't really pay attention to much else. Except Sam. Dean hadn't been hitting on the girls at this school like he used to. Sam was slowly letting himself believe that Dean felt the same way about him, but he didn't get his hopes up too high because even though Dean seemed to want it just as bad he never acted on it and Sam knew how eternally stubborn his brother was so he probably never would.

Sam sat down and Dean sat next to him, propping his feet up on the bottom of Sam's chair and leaning back. He looked so damn hot, he was shoving his food into his mouth and Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to his brother's full luscious lips. Sam hadn't even touched his food, he was enthralled with watching his brother. His eyes moved to Dean's eyes, when he realized that his bright emerald eyes were staring back at him, Sam quickly looked down and pretended to eat.

Dean had eaten his lunch quickly, Sam was picking at his, so Dean leaned over and grabbed a handful of his fries and shoved them into his mouth. Just then a girl named Rachel, who was the most popular and hottest girl at the school, walked up to their table. She slid a chair back and sat across from Sam and Dean. Sam looked at Dean, he was shoving another handful of fries into his mouth, not caring that the girl every guy in the entire state wanted to be with was sitting across from him.

"Um...I know you don't like, know me...but I'm uh, I'm Rachel."

She smiled at Dean, Dean looked up and nodded slightly, continuing to eat Sam's fries. She glanced nervously at Dean then Sam and smiled. Sam was surprised she acknowledged him too, most girls ignored him when Dean was around unless they knew that Dean was actually close to this brother, then they seemed to use that to get on his good side. Sam was also a little surprised that she seemed extremely nervous, she was one of those girls who was seemed overly confident, a bitch that made other girls cry, but maybe like Sam, she was intimidated by Dean's hotness. Sam realized that it was stupid to feel that way about Dean because normally people like Rachel, who looked good, were totally shallow and into themselves, thinking they were better than everyone, but Dean was the furthest thing from that. Dean was the most gorgeous person in the world and he actually thought less of himself than Sam thought of himself, which was pretty bad. 

"So Dean, I was wondering..." 

After a minute Dean glanced up and realized she was probably waiting for him to say something. He internally rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to her, she was most likely going to ask him about the dance but he figured if he talked to her maybe she'd go away.

Dean was in mid-chew, with a mouthful of food he mumbled, "Yeah?"

Sam bit his lip to try not to laugh. Dean was inspecting Sam's tray and more interested in eating the food he hadn't ate than what Rachel was saying. Sam never thought he'd see the day his brother wasn't all that interested in a hot girl. He still shamelessly flirted, but only when he wanted something, like a girl to do his homework, a teacher to let him off the hook or not give him a detention or when he was trying to get some. He definitely didn't seem interested in sex, at least not with her. Sam prayed that meant he wanted it with him. 

"My sister, Katy, asked your brother to the dance and I kind of figured since they were going that, um....maybe we could...you know...go?" She bit down on her lip nervously then quickly added. "Together?"

Sam almost choked on his pop. He never agreed to take Katy, and he had no idea she was even her sister. Sam looked at Dean with a panicked look on his face. He saw Dean's tongue slide across his lips then he smirked. 

 _Shit._  He was up to something, Sam could tell.

"Ah, what the hell, I guess."

Her face lit up and she smiled wide. "Really?"

Dean shrugged and picked up the last of Sam's fries, shoving them into his mouth.

"So, should we meet you guys here, or-"

Dean was tired of talking about the dance already, so he cut her off. "Here's fine."

Rachel looked slightly disappointed but nodded and got up. She started walking, slowly swaying her hips. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Dean, but he was looking at his brother, smiling because Sam was giving him a bitchface. 

Sam turned to Dean and hissed, "What the hell, Dean? I don't wanna go to a stupid fucking dance."

"Neither do I."

"Then why'd you tell her you'd go?"

"I want you to go."

Sam made an impatient noise. "De, you know I  _hate_  stuff like that. I thought you did too."

"I do, can't fucking stand dances."

"Then why'd-"

"Figured you wanted to hook up with her sister or something. We don't have to actually go." Dean stood up as the bell rang and picked up both his tray and Sam's. "We'll do whatever you want. Just lookin' out for ya. I'd sacrifice myself if you wanted to get some."

Sam wondered if Dean was implying something else. He hoped and prayed he did. Dean was talking but Sam couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying. They walked past Dean's locker. Dean never bothered taking books to class. He barely showed up to class, if he didn't skip most of the time he got sent to in-house. Sam stopped walking when Dean did. He looked up and realized they were at his locker.

"You OK, Sammy? Having a nice wet dream?"

Dean smirked and brushed up against Sam as he took off down the hall. Dean looked back over at Sam and laughed, he was still standing there totally checking him out as he walked away. Dean figured he'd had enough. He was at the point he couldn't take not being with Sam anymore and obviously Sam was feeling the same way. He had to do something. If he didn't do something not only was he going to lose his mind, but from the looks of it Sam was pretty damn close to losing his too. Dean couldn't even enjoy sex anymore, he had hooked up with countless girls but every single one had been to get off and anymore he could barely even do that because the only thing that was on his mind, the only thing he wanted was his brother. Dean wasn't planning on going to the damn dance, but he hoped it would motivate Sam to make a move, so Dean could make an even bigger one. 

 

Sam didn't see Dean again until after school. Dean was waiting in the Impala, as soon as Sam got in he took off and drove the few blocks to their motel. He noticed his brother was being unusually quiet, Dean was never quiet he almost always ran his mouth, or at least sang along to the radio. 

As soon as they got to the motel, Sam sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Dean was digging around in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. He grumbled that there wasn't shit to eat then pulled out a beer and quickly drank half of it down. He grabbed some chips and plopped down next to Sam, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"So...what do you wanna do tonight? Did you want to go to that dance?"

"You can go if you want Dean, but I don't want to."

"I don't want to go Sammy, really. I honestly thought...."

Dean trailed off, he wasn't going to push it. He didn't want Sam to be with anyone but him but he also wouldn't stop him if he did want to. No matter how much Dean wouldn't want Sam to be with anyone else, he still thought it would be better for him, so he did make an effort to make sure Sam knew he could go. Hopefully it would do what Dean was praying it would and make Sam admit he didn't like that girl, that he really wanted him. 

"I just want to hang out with you tonight but..." Sam thought for a minute. He did not want Dean at the dance with Rachel, but if Dean didn't want to be there with the hottest girl at the school then maybe he really did have a shot. "You sure you don't want to go? I mean, Rachel asked you, Dean."

"So?"

"So, every single guy at that school would kill to even talk to her."

"Not me."

"Since when don't you want to hook up? Everyone thinks she's so hot and I heard she's like, a major slut."

"You sayin' I'm a slut too?"

Dean grinned when Sam gave him a worried look. "N-no! No, I swear I didn't-"

"Chill. I know I'm a total slut. It's alright. I just um....not interested."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Has that ever happened?"

Dean shrugged and sunk down on the couch. He didn't want to talk about girls, he wanted to make out with his brother. He wanted to have sex with his brother, or do  _anything_  with him except talk about this.

"You know she's never asked a guy, like everyone was saying how she must really like you to ask you."

Dean looked at Sam a little strange. "How the fuck do you know this shit?"

"These girls in my algebra class were talking about it."

"You like any of them?"

Sam shook his head.

"Haven't snuck off with any of 'em? Made out in the janitors closet?"

Sam blushed a deep red and looked down. Dean shifted in his seat so he was facing Sam, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ohhh so you have? Damn Sammy, didn't think you'd have the balls to sneak a girl off at school and risk gettin' caught."

"I-I don't"

Dean grinned. He was getting to Sam, he could tell. If he pushed him just a little more maybe he'd crack.

"Aww c'mon Sammy, you can tell me. What're you blushing about then? Must be pretty good if you're that red."

Sam shook his head.

Dean lightly punched Sam's arm. "Don't kiss and tell, huh?"

"I-I've never, um....kissed anyone," Sam said in a quiet voice.

Dean noticed Sam said not anyone, not any girls. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Sam peeked up at Dean then quickly looked back down.

"Go ahead..."

Dean glanced over at Sam, he was watching him. He had no idea what Sam was telling him to go ahead and do. "Um...what?"

Sam sighed. "Laugh, make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you for that?"

"I'm fourteen Dean! You know you were banging all kinds of girls at fourteen. When did you have your first kiss? When you were like, ten?"

"Well...uh, you know...like, eight, maybe nine."

Sam's eyes grew wide. Dean laughed. "It wasn't a real kiss. You know just...this girl kissed me on the playground."

"How old were you when you...had sex?"

Dean shrugged. "Like, your age."

"Bull."

"Doesn't matter."

"God, I'm such a fucking loser."

Dean shifted closer to Sam. "You're not a fucking loser. A bitch? Maybe." Sam gave Dean a bitchface and he laughed. "See? Always giving me the bitchface. Seriously though, lots of people a hell of a lot older than you are virgins, Sammy."

"Yeah, but everyone I know has kissed someone before."

"Why's it such a big deal? Is there a girl you like and you're worried that she-"

"No!" Sam cut Dean off.

"Not even a girl you like a little?"

"I don't like girls, Dean!"

Sam bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that. Dean didn't seem too shocked that he pretty much just admitted that he was gay.

"So...it's a guy then?"

"W-what?"

"You obviously like someone if you're all worked up about it."

Sam looked down at his hands and blushed. Dean slid so he was even closer, right next to Sam. "Do I know him?"

Sam bit down on his lips.  _Yeah_ , Sam thought,  _better than you think._

"Maybe he hasn't-"

"Will you teach me how to kiss?" Sam blurted out.

Sam put his face in his hands, he could not believe he was saying these things to Dean. He wanted so badly to tell Dean it was him he liked. Maybe Dean wouldn't get upset, he seemed like he was starting to flirt with Sam and he was sitting so close, Sam could feel his thigh burning where Dean's thigh was touching his. Maybe Dean would actually kiss him. Sam knew Dean was a good kisser because he always heard girls talking about how kissing Dean is almost better than sex. They also said sex with Dean was the most mind blowing experience of their lives, and not just because he had a huge dick, he was just fucking awesome at fucking. Sam knew that when Dean messed around with girls he progressed from kissing to having sex quick, so all Sam needed to do was get Dean to kiss him and hopefully things would fall into place.

"Don't you want your first kiss to be special?"

Sam nodded.

"With the guy you like?"

Sam nodded again, he glanced at Dean then quickly looked back down.

"So, it's not so bad you waited then, huh?"

Sam shrugged.

"Really want me to teach you?"

Sam nodded hard.

"Just press your lips to their mouth...and go from there."

 _"Dean_..." 

"Yeah? I mean, it's pretty straight forward. Ease your tongue in their mouth, gradually turn it up more and more until you're both struggling to breathe, and your hands are groping each other like you're grabbing onto the last fuckable thing on Earth. Start slowly grinding into each other, then-"

"I want you to show me." Sam blurted out before he even realized what he was saying. Dean describing a kiss had him so horny he couldn't think straight. 

Sam risked a peek up at Dean and jumped when he looked up to see Dean inches from his face. He could feel Dean breathing, every time he exhaled it burned across Sam's face and neck. He sucked in a breath, Sam's heart was racing, his pulse pounding in his temples. His chest felt tight and tense, and his stomach was in knots. His already hard cock was pulsating. 

Dean's lips barley grazed Sam's jaw. His nose ghosted up behind Sam's ear, Sam let out a soft gasp. 

"Thought you wanted to save your first kiss for that guy you like."

Dean's eyes were closed, he was leaning closer to Sam. Sam inhaled sharply, his breathing quickened even more and every breath he took he took in Dean's incredible scent. The stubble on Dean's cheek brushed Sam's jaw as he moved back. Dean opened his eyes, they were huge, the pupils eclipsing almost all of the green. 

Dean was struggling to keep in control. He wanted nothing more than to just crush his lips to Sams, kiss him like he had never kissed anyone before. He knew the instant his lips touched his brother's he would never be able to stop himself until he got what he had desperately wanted for most of his life. Dean couldn't look away from Sam's eyes, they had changed from hazel to blue-green and now they were gradually getting darker as his pupils grew larger. Sam licked his lips and Dean tore his eyes away to glance down at them. He wanted more than anything for Sam to admit he wanted him, until he did Dean wouldn't do anything, not until Sam made a move or at least admitted to wanting it.

Dean traced his finger lightly down Sam's jaw then brushed his hair out of his eyes. "He'll like it so much more if he gets to be the first one to kiss you."

Dean saw Sam's eyes flicker to his lips as he licked them. In a low voice Sam whispered, "Really?"

Dean nodded. He saw Sam swallow hard, his fist was balled up so tight his knuckles were turning white so Dean figured he'd try to get him to relax. He gently rubbed a thumb across Sam's cheek and cradled his face in his hand.

"Yeah."

Sam leaned in closer to Dean and closed his eyes. He was so close their noses brushed when he leaned in. Dean turned his head for a better angle, waiting for Sam to say something. Sam opened an eye.

"What're you waiting for, De?"

Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's and closed his eyes. He had never taken anything remotely slow in his life. It was part torture, but a part of it was like an adrenaline rush, like the first time his dad had taken him hunting, or riding a huge roller coaster and knowing the huge drop was inches away. The anticipation was even more intense then those put together, and it was absolutely killing him.

"I...I, um." Dean licked his lips, he really didn't know what he was waiting for. He was dying to kiss Sam. It was so fucking hard not to just lean in a little further and press his lips to his brother's. Dean was about to lean in when suddenly he remembered he wanted to hear Sam say it first, then he wouldn't feel like he had taken advantage of him. "I thought you were saving yourself for that guy you like."

Sam knew Dean was going to make sure this is what he wanted. Sam took a deep breath.

"It  _is_  you Dean, I-I like you. I want you to-"

Dean didn't wait for Sam to finish, he put his hand on the back of Sam's head and drew him in closer as he gently pressed his lips to Sam's. Dean was using every ounce of control he never imagined himself having, he wanted more than anything to kiss Sam like he had fantasized about but this was Sam. Sam was perfect and he wanted their first kiss to be perfect. He didn't think he would be Sam's first but it was surprisingly special to Dean that he was Sam's first kiss. 

Sam moaned softly as Dean pressed several more soft kisses to his lips. Dean's lips were incredible, they were so much softer than he imagined. Sam had stared at his brother's full plump lips picturing this exact moment every time he looked at Dean. Fantasizing about Dean consumed his thoughts, he imagined all sorts of things but he did imagine Dean being rougher. The kisses were getting more and more intense and he could not wait for him to turn it up even more because the soft sensual kisses were mind blowing, he could not even imagine how much more incredible it was about to get.

Dean started kissing him harder, he opened his eyes, Sam's were closed tight. Dean slid his tongue over Sam's lips, Sam slightly parted them so Dean eased his tongue in, slowly swirling it around his mouth. Sam moaned, grabbing Dean's neck and putting a hand on his chest.  Dean tasted amazing, he couldn't get enough. Sam was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of Dean kissing him. Dean started to kiss Sam with more intensity, he felt Sam exhaling sharply so he pulled back and kissed down his jaw, moving to his neck.

Sam was panting, he gasped and curled his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean trailed kisses and sucked down lightly on his neck. Sam groaned Dean's name and suddenly felt Dean wrap his muscular arm around his waist and pull him onto his lap. Dean worked his way back to Sam's mouth. This time he crushed his lips to Sam's and started kissing brutally into his mouth, letting all of the lust and desperation he had held back and ignored for years take over. They both moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues twisted together then started tracing over each other's mouth as the kiss got deeper and rougher. Dean's tongue was ravaging wildly around, it took Sam's breath away. Dean pulled back to give him a minute but Sam slid his hand up Dean's neck and held his hand on the back of his head so he wouldn't move.

Dean pulled Sam closer, groaning when Sam pressed into him hard and felt his brother's hard cock press tight against his. Sam started grinding into Dean, making noises that had Dean's cock aching to be in him. Sam gasped when Dean's arm tightened around him and the other slid down and grabbed his ass. Sam ran his hand down Dean's face and neck. He slowly drug it down Dean's chest, squeezing his pec muscles and moaning as he continued to feel the rest of his perfectly sculpted firm muscles. His fingers dug into Dean's biceps then slid up around Dean's neck.

Dean never in all of his life felt pleasure like he was feeling, it was better than any sexual experience he had ever had and they had barely done more than kiss. Sam was feeling so much pleasure he was overwhelmed, he wanted more but could barely form a coherent sentence other than moaning his brother's name, let alone try to think or function. He wanted Dean to fuck him, he figured Dean was too far gone to argue or feel guilty. He slid his hand down Dean's abs, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head. Dean pulled Sam's shirt off then put his hand behind his head and gently laid Sam down on the couch.

Dean nudged Sam's legs apart, Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's shoulders, pulling him down until he was laying over him. Sam jerked Dean's head down and pressed his lips tentatively to his brother's. He felt Dean's lips curve into a smile, so he slowly eased his tongue into his mouth. Dean moaned and pressed down hard against Sam, grinding into him. Sam gasped and threw his head back, feeling his brothers big thick cock against his aching erection was driving him crazy. He needed Dean in him, he had never wanted anything so bad in his entire life. Dean's hips fit perfectly between his thighs, the heated friction from both of them humping into each other building. Dean had been propping himself up but Sam wanted him closer, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Dean down until he was laying flat against him. They both groaned, the feeling of their bare skin burning against each other making the need to be closer even more intense.

They made out for several minutes, Dean had never kissed anyone like this in his life and it had never felt so incredible, not just physically, he knew he belonged with Sam. He couldn't stop, he knew he would never be able to, but Sam seemed to want it just as bad so he continued to kiss him. Every time he pressed his lips back to his brother's the kiss got deeper. They were both panting, gasping to breathe but trying to meet each other's lips, ending up giving each other sloppy kisses. Dean couldn't wait much longer, his cock was pulsating, he wanted to have sex with Sam more than he had ever wanted anything. Dean pulled back, he looked into Sam's eyes, they were hooded and dark. His face was flushed and his hair was wet and sticking up, Dean had never seen anything sexier. Sam leaned forward, he started sucking on Dean's neck, Dean groaned and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, tugging on it as he felt his brother's cock twitch hard against his.

As Dean stretched his neck out, Sam worked his way up, sucking down harder when Dean moaned louder. Dean was thrusting against him so hard Sam felt like he was going to come from it. He could have come from Dean kissing him alone, but now that they had their hands and lips all over each other Sam felt like he was about to burst into flames. Dean smoothed his fingers through Sam's hair, he circled his hips a few times then slowed down. Sam felt Dean's hand run down his thigh, he gripped it tight and wrapped it around his waist. Sam put his other leg around Dean's waist, then realized he'd be able to get closer if he put it over the edge of the couch. As soon as Sam spread his legs wider, Dean took the invitation and pressed as tight as he could get against Sam, thrusting faster and harder.

Sam pushed Dean back then sat up and started undoing Dean's belt, Dean knew he should take things much slower but there was no way in hell he'd be able to stop now especially because Sam was taking control, it turned him on so damn much. He figured Sam wanted to have sex as bad as he did, they hadn't spoken but just automatically seemed to know what the other one wanted but they had always been able to communicate with each other without words. Dean carefully unzipped Sam's jeans and slid them off. Sam tugged on Dean's jeans until Dean stood and kicked them the rest of the way off.

Sam was about to protest that Dean hadn't taken his boxers off even though Sam was tugging on them when Dean stood up. Sam felt Dean slide his hand underneath him as he stooped down, in one quick motion Dean picked him up. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck. Dean carried him over to the bed and was about to toss him on it when Sam started grinding into him. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips and moved him up and down, pushing him into his thrusts. Sam groaned, and pushed harder into Dean, so hard Dean was losing his balance so he crawled onto the bed and rolled around so he was laying flat and Sam was on top of him. Sam took the opportunity to shove Dean's boxers down his legs. He groaned as he slowly ran his hand up his brother's huge cock, then circled his fist around it. Sam started jerking his fist quickly up as he tightened his grip.

Dean started pushing his hips into Sam's fist, grunting and moaning as he sat up and pulled Sam closer. He slid his hand down Sam's boxers and moved his fist in rhythm with his brother. Sam gasped when Dean slid his other hand down the back of his boxers and firmly grabbed his ass. Dean slowly traced his finger down over his rim and teased the tip of his finger in and out. Sam tried to push back against Dean's fingers to get him to slide it in but Dean pulled back. Sam knew Dean was going to be super careful, he was actually surprised he had been as rough as he had been. Sam loved it, he knew taking it slow would be just as good but he wanted Dean now, and he wanted Dean to fuck him hard. When Dean pulled his hand back, Sam figured it was time to get him so horny he wouldn't be able to think of nothing else but fucking him, he wanted Dean to for once not always worry about being so careful with him.

Sam shoved Dean back hard, getting a deep sexy moan out of him. He seemed to like when Sam got forceful, normally Sam would never be able to do things like this but when he was horny he was significantly less shy. Sam shoved Dean's legs apart and knelt between them, he started to lean down so he could suck Dean's dick when he felt himself falling backwards. Dean pushed Sam until he was laying flat against the foot of the bed. Dean straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing fiercely into his mouth. Sam was about to pull away and protest but Dean was working his way down his neck and chest, trailing kisses and sucking down lightly. Sam grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, curling his fingers roughly through it as Dean sucked down on his abdomen and ran his hands along the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Sam gasped as he felt his brother's tongue eagerly caress his cock. Dean slowly swirled it over every sensitive spot, spreading the precome that was beading out down then taking him in. Sam groaned as he pushed his hips up lightly to try to get Dean to take more in, the wet heat of Dean's mouth felt so amazing it was almost unreal. Dean twisted his fist up as he went half way down, Sam was moaning, his fist was clutching Dean's hair hard causing him to moan. It sent a jolt of pleasure across his dick, Sam started thrusting his hips more so Dean hollowed out his cheeks and let him fuck his mouth. Dean put his hand on Sam's hips then slowly took his entire dick in. Sam groaned when he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. After Dean deep throated him a few more times, Sam was coming before he even knew what hit him. He had never felt anything like it, Dean swiped his tongue over every inch as he swallowed him down a few more times then licked up the rest of his come.

Sam lay back, panting hard. Dean leaned up and kissed him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and tracing his finger over his face. "You alright?"

"Fuck!" Sam was still breathing heavily. He nodded and pulled Dean back down, desperate to have his brother's lips back on his. He kissed him for a minute them pulled back. "I-I wanna suck your dick."

Dean shook his head and lifted Sam so he was laying down at the top of the bed. He nudged Sam's legs apart then reached over and grabbed the lube he hid under his pillow. "Later. Told you your first time should be more special."

"Was yours?"

"Fuck no. Don't really even remember it. Being with you is the only time that fucking matters."

Dean leaned in to kiss Sam but paused. "You are sure you want to, right? Don't do it just because you think that I-"

"Dean, stop! I've wanted it so fucking bad for so long. More than anything."

Sam pulled Dean into a kiss, Dean slowly teased a lube soaked finger over Sam's rim. Sam pushed back, when Dean didn't slide his finger in he pulled away and looked at him.

 _"Deeean_ ," he whined. "Stop making me wait."

"Sammy, there's no way in hell you're ready. Just chill out."

Sam sighed, Dean kissed him and smirked. "You wouldn't like how it feels for me to ram my big dick in you right now. It'll be worth it, I promise. Gotta learn some patience Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, coming from the most impatient person in the world."

"I want it just as bad, but I won't do anything 'til you're ready." Dean paused and slid the tip of his finger in.  _"Fuck!"_

"What?"

"So motherfucking tight." Dean caught Sam's lips in a rough kiss, moaning into his mouth, "Can't fucking wait to be in that tight little ass."

Sam sharply sucked in a breath, Dean barely had a finger in him and it was uncomfortable. He suddenly worried Dean would never be able to fit his huge dick into him. Dean felt Sam tense up and eased his finger out. He leaned up and kissed Sam softly then pressed his forehead against Sam's, slowly caressing his cheek until he opened his eyes.

"If you're not ready, it's o-"

"No! I knew you were going to want to stop. I don't Dean, please."

"You sure you want to do this?"

Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around Dean, clutching him tight. "I want it more than anything, it's just..."

Sam bit his lip and blushed. Dean traced his finger down Sam's face, trailing it down his neck and back. "What?"

"Am I...are you...um."

Dean licked his lips and smiled. "It'll fit, if that's what you're worried about. I know it hurts a little now, but trust me, once I hot that sweet spot it'll be so fucking incredible."

"You've....done this before?"

"What?"

"You know...sex....with uh, a guy."

"No!" Dean answered quickly. He kissed Sam several times then pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You're the only one I ever wanted to sex with. Really the only person I've ever actually wanted to have sex with or even been attracted to."

"Really? But you've had lots of sex."

Dean blew out a long breath. "I know...and I feel horrible that you think-"

"I don't care, Dean. I can't even believe you want to with me."

"Everything before this right now was nothing. Just to get off, which I fucking regret. And I want you to know I don't want to just have sex with you, I want to...you know, be with you."

Sam felt his heart start racing. "Really?"

Dean nodded and went into kiss Sam. After a few seconds Sam pulled back and grinned. "Me too. But um, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You said you knew how it felt...so you've...you know, fingered yourself?"

"Yeah, now do you wanna continue where we left off or sit here and fucking talk?"

Sam grabbed Dean's head and kissed him hard. He grabbed the hand Dean had on his thigh and pushed it down.

Dean started kissing Sam with more intensity, he put more lube on his finger and teased it over Sam's rim then gently slid his fingertip inside and teased it some more. Dean moved to Sam's neck, he started sucking down as he slowly slid his finger in. He felt Sam's breathing quicken and his body tense up. Dean slid his tongue up behind his ear, grazing his teeth along his earlobe. 

 _"Relax_ ," Dean whispered, his deep sexy voice and breaths ghosting against Sam's skin sending a chill up his spine. "I'd never hurt you, I'll go really slow. Tell me if you want me to slow down or stop."

Sam nodded, he knew Dean would never do anything if Sam didn't want to and that he would go out of his way to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for him. Dean would always make sure Sam felt incredible before worrying about himself. He had always put everything Sam needed or wanted above anything.

Sam moaned softly as Dean's nose trailed from behind his ear then down his jaw. He tried to focus on how amazing Dean touching him in other places felt. Dean's other hand was laying heavy on his thigh, when Dean moved it and started lightly caressing his inner thigh Sam gasped because it felt so good. Dean trailed his hand up his abdomen, the feather touches feeling like a million nerves firing off at once, so incredible. Dean's eyelashes fluttered against Sam's cheek as he shifted to get a better angle, when he moved his head again the sexy stubble on Dean's cheek burned against Sam's but it burned in a good way.

Dean started sucking down on Sam's neck harder. He shifted and wrapped his fist around Sam's cock. He tried his best to keep him distracted. Sam started getting into it, feeling Dean suck down on every inch of his upper body while his hand moved back and forth between Sam's dick and groping him made him forget all about being uncomfortable. Sam barely noticed by the time Dean had worked three fingers into him. Dean pulled back and thrust his fingers into Sam, when Sam gasped and pushed down Dean thrust them in harder. Sam started getting into Dean fingering him, Dean realized Sam was pushing down because he wanted more so he started scissoring his fingers over Sam's prostate. Sam had his eyes closed, moaning and groaning, when Dean's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Like that?"

Sam nodded and gasped, "Fucking love it."

Dean grinned as Sam started fucking himself hard on his fingers. "Fuck Sammy, so damn hot."

"De..." Sam was breathing heavy, "P-puuhhh...please fuck me Dean,  _please_."

"Jesus fucking Christ you're so fucking hot when you're all desperate and horny."

Dean had to force himself not to ram into his brother's ass. He wanted it so damn bad, and when Sam started begging for it Dean nearly lost it. He eased the head of his cock in, he barely thrust in and winced when he met resistance. He pulled back and teased Sam's rim then tried again. Dean slid in a little more, after circling his hips a few times he finally was able to get past the thick ring of muscle that had been holding him back. He let out the breath he was holding and groaned.

 _"Fuck!"_  Dean bit down on his lip hard and groaned. "Holy shit you're fucking tight. Fuck....so goddamn tight and fucking incredible."

Watching the faces Dean was making were enough to make Sam come on himself, then he started thrusting into Sam harder and was grunting and groaning so sexily he almost lost it. Dean slowly pulled almost all the way out then thrust in quickly, stopping when he was halfway in.

"Feel good, Sammy?"

"Fuck yeah, so good Dean. God, your big dick feels fucking....fucking,  _oh God_ , Dean! It's huge and feels fucking amazing."

"Feel even better once I'm all the way in."

Sam paused, he had been thrusting into Dean but froze and looked at him with wide eyes. " _Really?_  Fuck! I thought you were all the way in."

"Barely halfway."

"Jesus fucking Christ you have a fucking  _huge_  cock. Ram it in me, feels so fucking good can't wait to feel that big thick cock all the way in me."

Dean licked his lips and pulled out, grinning. "Already my little cockslut and you barely got any, aren't you?"

Sam pushed his hips up impatiently. "Yes, c'mon De! Fuck, I've wanted this my whole fucking life and..." Dean thrust in hard and Sam screamed out. "Ohhh shit Dean! Fuck! So good. Harder."

"Mmm fuck yeah, good as fuck. Son of a fucking  _bitch_. So tight and fucking amazing, Sammy."

Dean closed his eyes and thew his head back, Sam's ass was so tight around him, a perfect snug fit. Almost like Sam was made for him. Dean gripped Sam's thighs tight and shoved them up higher. He started rocking his hips faster and harder into his brother. Sam groaned and started moaning incoherently. Dean thrust hard for several minutes then gradually slowed his pace down, he never wanted it to end it felt so damn incredible. He knew Sam would be begging him for it constantly, he'd be wanting it all the time too but he had wanted this for so damn long and it felt indescribably amazing, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of finally getting the one thing he wanted and only thing he needed.

Sam groaned as Dean slowly pulled out then thrust in slowly but firmly. He reached up and ran his hands down Dean's chest and abs, then sat up enough to grab his ass. He dug his fingers into the firm muscles then slid his hands up Dean's muscular back and shoulders. He loved feeling every perfect inch of his brother's amazing body. He loved looking at it too but he wanted Dean closer, so he pulled on him until Dean laid over him. Dean kissed Sam with so much passion and intensity Sam felt dizzy. Dean was still pulling out insanely slow and thrusting in with one powerful thrust. Sam groaned and raked his fingernails across Dean's back, digging them in when he moaned.

"Love feeling every inch stretch you out, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm," Sam agreed.

Sam was in an ecstasy coma, Dean slowly started picking up speed and every thrust got more and more pleasureful until Dean was slamming into him full force. Sam's mouth fell open and he let out the hottest noise Dean had ever heard. He pushed himself back onto his knees and stooped down, putting Sam's long slender legs over his shoulders. Dean wrapped his fist around Sam's cock and started jerking his fist up and down, tightening his grip on Sam's thigh. He looked down and groaned, Sam looked so fucking sexy and totally sexed out.

Dean watched his dick plunge in and out of his brothers ass and groaned. "Fuck that's hot, beautiful ass taking my dick in... _fuck!"_

Sam sat up a little and groaned, he could watch Dean's huge cock fucking hard into him forever but at that moment he hit his prostate hard, Sam fell back and started pushing to meet Dean's thrusts.

 _"Dean!"_  Sam screamed out, Dean was so turned on hearing his brother scream his name he started pommeling into Sam as hard as he could. "H....huh....harder!" Sam choked out in between moans.

They were both pouring sweat, humping into each other as hard as they could because it was pure ecstasy. The bed was creaking loud, it sounded like it was about to collapse and the headboard was banging into the wall. Sam prayed no one was in the room next to them, not that his brother would stop for a damn thing. Dean was grunting, every noise he made had Sam's cock twitching. His grip tightened on Sam's cock, Sam was screaming out a jumble of words, he managed to realize he was being extremely loud and put a pillow over his face. Dean moved Sam's legs back down, pushing them up so high he was almost folding Sam in half but Sam didn't seem to notice because it felt like his spine had liquefied. His entire body was pulsing with pleasure, he started shuddering and the next time Dean thrust into him he hit Sam's prostate just right, causing Sam to start coming. Dean felt Sam getting tighter around him, he used every bit of strength he had to thrust into Sam and jerk his fist up his cock. Sam was climaxing hard, he clenched on Dean. 

"Ohhh  _fuck_...Sammy," Dean moaned at the pleasureful squeeze and started coming. 

Sam was shaking hard, he tried to will his arms to move so he could pull Dean over him but he couldn't move. Dean was having an intense orgasm too, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lips hard, trying desperately not to scream out. Pleasure poured over him, he looked down at Sam and their eyes met. He dropped down over Sam, catching his lips in a sloppy kiss while thrusting erratically into him a few more times.

Dean gradually slowed the kiss down, kissing Sam so sensually it was mind blowing, making the intense orgasm he just had even better. Dean rolled them so they were on their sides, slowly running his hands down Sam's back, kneading his fingers into his muscles. Sam groaned, Dean was making him feel so incredible. He wanted to tell him he loved him, because he had known for a long time that he was in love with his brother but he had never loved him more than he did at that moment. Dean didn't just give him an amazing orgasm, he made everything about it perfect and Sam could tell he really did love him too. But he knew Dean would think he was being girly so he traced his finger down Dean's chest and pulled him closer.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, Dean ran his finger over Sam's face. He tilted his head up and gave him a soft gentle kiss, then several more. He let his lips linger and looked into Sam's eyes as he muttered against his lips, "Love you, Sammy."

Sam felt his heart start racing. He smiled and shoved Dean onto his back, straddling his hips and kissing him hard. "I..." Sam couldn't stop kissing Dean long enough to get more than a word out. "Love..." Dean ran his hand up Sam's back and held onto his head to get him to hold still. "You. I love you, Dean." Sam gasped breathlessly.

Dean let Sam kiss him more, smiling. He felt Sam wrap his hand around his cock, Sam pulled back and smiled.

"I wanna ride you now." Sam sat up then paused. "Is, um....that ok?"

Dean bit his lip and grinned. "You need to ask? Give you any damn thing you want, anytime you want it. Fuck, it's so hot when you take control. Always think about how hot it would be for you to ride me."

"What else?"

"You mean, what do I want to do with you?  _Fuck_ , so many hot kinky things."

"Dad's gonna be gone a week, right?"

Dean nodded. "Why?"

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Dean. "I wanna spend that week doing nothing but this."

Dean couldn't manage more then a grunt, Sam knew he was way too turned on to speak. Sam could hardly believe this was finally happening, he would have never thought that Dean would ever have gone along with this. Now that Sam had Dean, he didn't give a fuck about anything else. The rest of his life could suck but as long as he had Dean he never needed anything else. 

 

 


End file.
